


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: Man(do), he never had a chance.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid [Vid]

**Music:** "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid”  
**Artist:** The Offspring  
**File Info:** 3:05  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2020/10/24/youre-gonna-go-far-kid/) | DW | [Tumblr](https://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/633461282180415488/the-mandalorian-vid-youre-gonna-go-far-kid)  
**Notes:** Made for FanWorks Con 2020 

****


End file.
